The present invention relates to a multi-swivel connector for connecting a fluid operated tool to a source of fluid, for example to hoses extending from a fluid source.
Swivel connectors of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such connectors is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,796. Another such connector is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,265. One of the problems associated with these swivels is that their freedom of movement can result in safety problems, such as pinch points, which have the potential for injury and hose kinking. In addition, the freedom of movement makes it difficult for the operator to attach hoses to the quick connects or to make repairs to the swivels or connectors. In extreme cases, where users of the power tools pick them up in non-recommended ways, safety problems can arise as a result of the ability of the connectors to rotate 360 degrees or greater or great effort is required to stabilize the swivel to initiate repair, replacement of the swivel or to change a connection or even attach the connections.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved multi-swivel connector for a fluid operated tool.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a multi-swivel connector as above which is incapable of rotating 360 degrees, thus providing enhanced safety.
The foregoing objects are attained by the multi-swivel connector of the present invention.
In accordance with the present invention, a multi-swivel connector for connecting a fluid operated tool to fluid source is provided. The multi-swivel connector broadly comprises a post having an axis, swivel means having an axis extending perpendicular to the axis of the post, means for limiting rotation of the swivel means to an arc or range of motion less than 360 degrees, fitting means attached to the swivel means, which fitting means is tiltable around the axis of the swivel means over a range of at least 90 degrees and is rotatable around the axis of the post.
Other details of the multi-swivel connector of the present invention, as well as other objects and advantages attendant thereto, are set forth in the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numerals depict like elements.